<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loneliness by Shulesta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252310">Loneliness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulesta/pseuds/Shulesta'>Shulesta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slime Rancher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I don’t know what to write about Ogden he is too simple, I might make up a character for Viktor to date because he’s really lonely, Sad people who need a hug, a bit depressing ngl, hopefully a happy ending for all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulesta/pseuds/Shulesta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short collection of little stories about each character, mainly because I’m bored and I can’t update my main work right now. It kind of focuses on how all the characters are lonely, and hopefully how to resolve that!<br/>I think I’ll make a really short chapter (I mean only a few paragraphs) for each character, but I’m really struggling with Ogden because we don’t really know much about him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrix LeBeau/Mochi Miles, Hobson Twillgers/Thora West, Viktor Humphries/new character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to start with Viktor... because his chapter is basically the only one that won’t offend people with new characters etc :D<br/>This chapter is a bit depressing, but I think I’ll make a second chapter for Victor that has hope for him! :)<br/>Also, the writing style in this chapter will be a little more formal because it’s meant to be written by Viktor and we all know what he’s like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor’s Page - Dismay</p><p>Another day had passed on this abandoned planet as I trudged my way back to the Workshop. The lights flickered on as I passed, illuminating my figure onto twisted shadows on the bland walls. Beatrix hadn’t come today, she was occupied ‘working’ for Mochi, my rival with whom she seems to adore so much.<br/>
I don’t understand how she manages to spend time with that girl. Miss Miles is so utterly frustrating... she humiliates me, and takes joy in mocking other people. She believes that she understands more about technology then me, just because she knows how to perform some simple hacking. And she doesn’t understand my work, or work at all, because she lives off the billions her father supplies her with.<br/>
The automated doors glided shut behind me and I leant against a storage silo wearily. It had been a long day. Because Beatrix was with Miss Miles, she couldn’t manage to complete the trade I suggested for my studies today. Knowing her, she still woke up at 5am and tried as hard as she could, but had to leave before she could finish.<br/>
Well, I had to venture out into the Ancient Ruins to try and find some of the slimes I required. It brings me great shame to say that that trip was the first time I had left the lab in a few months. I pour my soul into research and inventions, day and night, without thinking about how to live - how to thrive like a normal human being. For four weeks, I didn’t eat any normal food, and survived from supplements I had created. It’s... sad, really. It’s just that, like I had told Beatrix only 9 days ago, time is so valuable, and so very finite. If I waste time eating and sleeping, I allow myself less of this valuable time for my studies. And nothing can be more crucial than my studies - they are confirming and discovering the bases of life forms and the development of their specimens... Oh god, what had I become?<br/>
After emptying my belongings into the silo, I wandered down to the lab and opened my journal.</p><p>
  <em>38/23/2449<br/>
Completed simulation XXXII, results as expected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>39/23/2449<br/>
Completed research project No. 538, results successful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>40/23/2449<br/>
Started physics project No. 239</em>
</p><p>
  <em>41/23/2449<br/>
Working on physics project No. 239 - in progress</em>
</p><p>I wrote in today’s work:</p><p>
  <em>42/23/2449<br/>
Collected slimes, shut down simulation XXXII, and wallowed in self pity.</em>
</p><p>Well, at least it was realistic. </p><p>I wandered over to my lab, my footsteps echoing through the entire workshop. After downing my energy pills, I removed my lab coat and gloves and slipped into ‘bed’, my little round pod. It has heating that can alter to your exact preferred temperature depending on your body temperature and movements. I pulled the bedding over my shoulders and attempted to sleep. </p><p>I couldn’t. For the first time, I realised who I was.<br/>
Viktor Humphries is a lonely scientist who spends his life stuck in a lab, not drinking or eating, not meeting other people, but feeling jealous of friends; just feeling sad day after day without doing anything about it. Viktor Humphries is an orphan who ran away from the orphanage, who then decided to run away for good and travel to a faraway planet where he would never be wanted, never be loved by anyone at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Casey - Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a bit more upbeat - it focuses on Casey receiving a new Starmail for the first time ever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You will probably understand this better if you’ve read chapter 3 of my other work - Moonlit Whispers - but it doesn’t make too much difference. It’s kind of a similar scene to the aftermath of that chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2: Casey - Nostalgia</p><p>“Thank you everyone! Goodnight!”<br/>
I waved to my audience as I headed backstage. Down the black and white steps, two at a time, my voice hoarse and my fingertips bleeding.<br/>
As soon as I was out of view, I collapsed onto a chair and clutched my ringing head. Pat had a family celebration tonight, so he and Lynette couldn’t make it to the performance. In a way, I was kind of glad. I wouldn’t want them to see me having a mental breakdown.<br/>
I was warming up my voice when I heard it. A simple chime notification.<br/>
My heart nearly stopped. It couldn’t be... could it? Her laugh swam into my mind and the ache in my stomach returned.<br/>
I hadn’t heard that noise in 3 years. I hadn’t clicked onto Starmail in 3 years, either. </p><p><em>1 StarMail from 🌟Bea🌟</em> </p><p>She replied. She was out there, looking through my messages. She really cared.<br/>
I missed Bea more than anyone or anything, like a permanent gaping chasm in my heart, or a knot that never untied. Until today, I had no idea if she was even safe and alive.<br/>
Last night, I had dreamt that we were stumbling through a blizzard together. She started floating away. I was calling out to her, but she couldn’t hear me. She was just drifting further and further away, out of reach.<br/>
I loved the way she made me laugh. How I would always smile if she was around. I loved her eyes, her hair, her friendly arms that she’d wrap around my back when I was sad. Who was there to comfort me now? Leaving to California was the worst mistake I ever made. No amount of money could make up for Bea. She was special. I needed her.</p><p>But now that I had the time, I couldn’t bring myself to click on the mail. What would it say? How will she have reacted? How was she doing?<br/>
Eventually, I pulled myself together and clicked on the mail. What I read made me weep with happiness and loneliness again, and again, and again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>